TRR The Honeymoon
by cbeckham
Summary: Chapter 21, Book 3 of The Royal Romance was awesome, but I re-wrote the love scene to my own liking. Some of it is canon, but I added a dash of dialog from other chapters of the book as well as a few of my own. NSFW Rated Mature Pixelberry owns all characters.


The wedding night -

The ride to the honeymoon suite by a horse driven carriage was quiet for the most part… Your hands are all over each other as you exchange passionate kisses, then heavy breathing and a few moans ensue… all of which started even before the carriage pulled away from the palace. Liam pulls back, both of you breathless and takes your hand, kissing it gently.

"I'm so happy to finally be alone with you Catherine."

"I know... me too."

As you both readjust to reclaim composure before reaching your destination, you lay back against his chest while he holds you in his arms. A few minutes later and without warning, your emotions are stirred by thoughts of what the outcome of tonight _could_ have been, as opposed to what it is…

After arriving, Liam opens the door to the suite then lifts you up into his arms and carries you over the threshold, only letting you down once inside.

"At long last, we're here."

You walk a few paces as the door closes behind you… You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself and then turn to Liam…

"Catherine…"

He is about to say something but stops when he sees an uncertainty in your expression. With the events at the stronghold still fresh in your mind, you struggle with a lingering anxiety…

"Liam, seeing you here in our wedding night suite… When I saw you in that manor facing off against Anton… Well, I wasn't sure you and I would end up here tonight…"

"I know. Tonight was… absolute insanity, if we're being candid. But it's finally over now... we prevailed."

You stare at Liam for a long moment… and before you're entirely sure what's happening, tears begin trickling down your face. You sniff as Liam rushes over and wraps you in his arms. You lay your head on his chest, finding solace in his embrace.

"Hey, hey… what's wrong?"

"It's just… coming so close to losing you _again_ … it almost broke me this time. I had to be strong to save us… to save Cordonia, but now…"

Liam pulls back, gently wiping the tears from your face. The warmth of his smile lends a peaceful comfort while his eyes express a love so powerful, your worries simply fade away.

"Catherine… _Now_ , we're safe. Anton is gone, and he will never be able to hurt either of us _ever_ again."

You manage a smile as he plants a tender kiss on your lips.

"This is the beginning for us, as husband and wife, and I'm ready for forever with you Catherine… starting with our wedding night."

"That's _exactly_ what I want to do…"

Liam places a hand beneath your chin and tilts your head up toward his, then kisses you soundly.

" _Liam_ …"

"Catherine… This is our special night. You're mine, and I'm yours. Now, and forever… my queen."

"I really am the queen now, aren't I?"

"Cordonia's queen _and_ mine."

Liam kisses your neck, his lips lingering there as he whispers…

" _What does my queen command_?"

"I like it sweet… and romantic…"

"Perhaps something like this will please the queen…"

Liam cups the back of your neck with one hand, then dips down and captures your lips in a soft, lingering kiss. His other hand moves to the small of your back, and he gently pulls your body flush against his. Eventually, you pull away, breathless.

"The queen is _very_ pleased."

Liam smiles and glides his hands down your waist and over your hips, then lifts you into his arms. You wrap your legs around him as he carries you over to the sofa, his gaze never strays from yours.

"I like that too."

Still smiling, he lays you across the cushions, then kneels beside the sofa and carefully removes your shoes. He kisses your ankle as his hands deftly massage their way up your calf, and then slowly to your thigh. He kisses every inch of your skin as he exposes it, and you close your eyes letting out a soft moan.

" _Mmmm_ …"

He shifts and then takes your hand… He plants a soft kiss on your ring, then works his way up your arm. His breath comes hot against your skin as his hands roam your body seeking out your curves. His trail of kisses meanders across your shoulder and collar-bone, up your neck, and finally… mercifully… to your lips.

"Oh, _Liam_!"

You move to within an inch of Liam's face, and gaze deep into his eyes, which smolder back at you. You maintain eye contact as he lowers the fabric of your dress from your shoulders and down each arm, then lavishes attention to your chest…

" _Ohh_ …"

As his hands wander, he finds the silken buttons on your dress and smiles.

"You look _astonishing_ in this dress, my love… But I have a feeling you would look even better out of it."

"Will you help me?"

By way of an answer, Liam begins to unbutton the dress, his touch gentle and doting. Soon, he slips the fabric down over your hips and onto the floor. His eyes sweep across your form, his expression reverent.

"My king, you seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"We can't have that. A true king never leaves his queen at a disadvantage."

You loop a finger around his belt and tug him toward you, then work at the buckle as he relieves himself of his jacket and shirt. Soon, his clothes are in a haphazard pile on the floor.

" _Liam… Your queen wants you_ …"

"As you command, _Your Majesty_."

Liam kisses you, letting out a low moan as your hands explore his muscled chest and arms, then wander to his back, grasping gently while a surge of energy builds within you. His lips brushing featherlight kisses up your neck and to your ear as he whispers…

" _Shall we take this to the bed_?"

You nod, and Liam lifts you off the couch as you wrap your arms around his neck. He carries you to the bed and lays you down gently as he climbs in, situated above you. Liam smiles, taking in the curves of your body with his eyes and his hands.

" _God Catherine_ … _you are_ … _everything_ …"

After a moment, he dips down to lay a gentle kiss on your lips. He shifts, and his kisses begin to travel slowly, sensually down your neck, to your collarbone, and across your chest.

" _Liam_ …"

He passes over your belly button, down to your hip, then angles between your legs... Liam carefully moves them apart and drops his head, kissing his way inward from your thigh. Your whole body seems to seize as his tongue finally connects with your skin.

" _Ohh…_!"

He continues to kiss you, moving his mouth slowly and deliberately over you. Your breathing wavers as you're taken by the sensation of an energy building within you. Just as you think you can't take a moment more… he gently kisses his way up to your lips as he shifts, lining his body with yours… You arch your hips to meet his and you both lower together on the bed as he begins to rock slow and steady against you… his eyes locked on yours…

" _Ohh… Liam_ …"

" _Catherine_ …"

You move together in perfect rhythm, sending brilliant lightning bolts through your body. You stare deep into Liam's eyes as the room disintegrates around you until all that's left is him and you and waves of pleasure abound…

" _Catherine… I love you_ …"

" _Ohh… Liam… I love you_ …"

A heat burns and expands inside of you…

"Oh… _Liam…_!"

" _Oh Catherine_ …"

Afterward, you lie in Liam's arms, both of you breathless and content. As the trembling subsides, he begins tracing abstract patterns on your skin with one hand.

"Catherine, that was incredible. _You_ are incredible. I'm truly the luckiest man in the world."

Liam brushes a hair off of your forehead and kisses the spot where it had been.

"How does it feel to be Queen of Cordonia? Do you feel different?"

"I wouldn't let a little thing like a crown change me."

"I would think that after nearly getting killed, getting married, and becoming queen, _something_ would have changed."

"Who I am hasn't changed. I'm still alive and with the man I love. That's all that matters."

"When you put it that way, it seems all is truly right with the world."

Liam stares thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment and then turns to you…

"Hmm… Queen Catherine of Duchy Valtoria and Cordonia, _wife_ of King Liam of Cordonia. It has a lovely ring to it."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who picked up a title today. You're a husband now. _My_ husband."

"Yes, _your_ husband."

"Calling you that feels… Right. It's a change, but it's a change that's been a long time coming. I've been ready to be your wife for… a while."

"I feel the same way… It's less a fundamental change, and more a shift into someone I already should have been… Someone I _want_ to be."

You look down at your finger and admire your rings. Even in subdued lighting, each facet comes to life as if competing to be more brilliant than the one next to it.

"And what does the queen think of her royal wedding ring?"

"It's… Perfect, and I'm never taking it off! I may never have seen _anything_ quite so beautiful."

"I could say the same of the woman wearing it…"

A flicker of light passes over his expression…

"Ah, that reminds me…"

Liam gets up and moves to the nightstand. He pulls out a lovely bouquet of red roses and a letter.

"These are for you."

"These are lovely! But what's the letter for?"

"It's for you. I wrote it in the days leading up to the wedding, to read to you on our wedding night. But first, something is missing…"

Liam goes to the coffee table and returns with two glasses of champagne. He offers you one. You take a sip, and the effervescent liquid pops and tingles on your tongue.

"You are so thoughtful... I can't wait to hear it."

Liam opens the letter with a smile and begins to read…

"Catherine, Queen of my heart… and now Queen of Cordonia too… Long before you saved Cordonia, you saved me. I had accepted that I would lead a life of service. It was a role I was honored to accept, even knowing it would require a great deal of sacrifice. I was prepared to relinquish my personal aspirations for the sake of country… or so I thought. Seeing you for the first time in Cordonia was a defining moment for me… I saw the possibility for a life of service _and_ of love."

"Liam…"

"What you have given me… is somehow even _more_ than a soulmate, a partner and a friend… It's a life where I can be both the man I _need_ to be, and the man I _want_ to be. Thank you, my love, for you truly are the light of my heart."

"Liam… Come here and kiss me!"

Liam leans in and gently presses his lips to yours. You breathe in the scent of him and sigh happily.

"Whether I saved you or you saved me, what matters now is that we have each other… forever."

"That's _all_ that matters now."

You wriggle closer to Liam's side, he wraps an arm around you and kisses the top of your head.

"This night has been the most wonderful end to the most wonderful day of my life."

"Even with the fight and the almost dying and all that?"

"Yes, even with the almost dying. And somehow, there's still one more amazing piece left."

"What's that?"

"Waking up with you in my arms for the very first time."

You shift and begin slowly kissing from his chest up to his neck, then nibble at his ear… you raise your head to look at him and he shivers as your finger traces a sensual line on his lower lip, a coy smile on yours.

"Well… it sounds wonderful, my king… but that would require sleep, which I'm not ready to do just yet…"

He flashes a mischievous grin right before he lays you back. His lips find yours in a passionate kiss as his hand gently caresses from your cheek, down to your hips, pulling your body flush against him. After a long moment he pulls back, both of you breathless and his gaze full of desire…

" _You are insatiable_ …"

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Not even… _I will eagerly forego sleep for you my queen._ "


End file.
